User talk:DarkLantern1806
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dante's Inferno Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anger.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 2010-01-16T14:38:05 In Dante's Inferno Wiki can you do an logo on Admin Hello, this is Nic from Wikia Gaming. I've noticed that this Wiki is without an active admin and since you have been making numerous good contributions, I was wondering if this is something that you would be interested in at all. If so, just leave me a message on my talk page. - Wagnike2 19:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Done and done, congrats. - Wagnike2 03:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) hello wiki monitoring sure thing dude :) humor policy What is this wiki's policy regarding humor? Over at Teletraan-I, we make fun of the very franchise we're writing about, almost to the point of parody. There are several other wikis, such as the Silent Hill Wiki, that have a zero-tolerance policy. While looking through the articles on this wiki, I've noticed a very light degree of humor among some of the picture captions, and I just want to know where the line is drawn so that I don't write anything I'm not supposed to. I know full well how difficult it can be to clean up a mess that an inexperienced user has caused. Xeno the Hedgehog 01:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Xeno the Hedgehog 02:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) um could you add friends MediaWiki:Description Hi DarkLantern. I noticed that the Dante's Inferno Wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 19:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Blocking of Manas101 Hi DarkLantern. Manas brought to my attention that he felt a month-long block was excessive. After a bit of research, I see that he has good reason to feel that way. I saw that you initially blocked him for 3 days, then changed it to a week, then changed it again to a month... all within 20 minutes, and with no warning. It seems obvious to me that none of his edits were vandalism (which is the only good reason to block someone), but he was simply adding (what he thought was) useful information to articles. If you feel that the info he added is unnecessary and doesn't belong, that's fine, but the better reaction would have been to leave him a message (without blocking him first) expressing that you don't agree with the edits he's making and explain why you feel the info doesn't belong. I'm sure the two of you could have resolved the issue quickly. He's been blocked for 6 days now (wrongly in my opinion), so I would strongly recommend that you remove the block ASAP and make sure that he's clear about what info does and does not belong on this wiki. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know he should think first what and how to edit . (just my personal opinion) My appologies Hi there. I am sorry about the troubles that I caused earlier. Please understand I was only trying to help. I promise that I will ask now before making any major edits. I love Dante's Divine Comedy, and this game, so I only wish to help make helpful contributions to this site. Manas101 18:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Tormented Shades/Hell Minions I also noticed you undid some of the edits I made to the "Tormented Shade" article. I have a guide that addresses those enemies as "Hell Minions", but if you think Tormented Shades is a better title, that's perfectly alright Manas101 18:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, now I see why. Because the term is too generic. I can understand that. My apologies Manas101 19:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Unecessary articles? I've noticed that we have articles for Caina, Antenora, Ptolomea, and Judecca. These are the four parts of the ninth circle, but since they are not mentioned in the game, do you think we need them? We could possibly keep Judecca, but only because Lucifer actually mentions it, and he only does so at one point in the end. Same could be said about the articles involving the giants Nimrod, Ephialtes, and Antaeus. Virgil mentions these giants all in one explination to Dante, but otherwise I don't think we'd need them, especially since we do have the Frozen Giants article. I may just add a trivia segment to that one article mentioning the giants from the original poem very briefly. I just felt I should point this out, since you told me yourself that you had wanted to refrain from going too in-depth to the original poem, and focus mostly only on the game. I'll leave the decision up to you though Manas101 20:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for Everything Thanks for letting me know about those articles. I actually have only seen the anime once, after playing the game, so its no suprise that I forgot some of the things from it. I need to watch it again, just for the heck of it. And I'm glad that we got things off to a good start now. I will likely be on this wiki off and on quite frequently for at least a while, so I'll make sure to keep an eye on some things. Game-wise, I think you and some earlier members have pretty much covered everything, unless I can maybe think of something minor that still warents an article. Beyond that, I may just see what ever else I can contribue to the Trivia sections. Since we're on the same page now, I have one suggestion. We have two articles, Seductresses, and Lust Minions. In the actual game, the first enemies Dante encounters where actually Temptresses, and Seductresses are encountered as stronger versions a little later on. So maybe you could change the Seductress article's title to Temptress (otherwise all the info is good), and maybe delete the Lust Minions article seeing as it's a bit too generic? I could then go and make an article on the Seductress. These are just some points and suggestions I thought I should throw out. Manas101 18:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you undid some of the reagrranging that I did for the images of certain articles. Sorry for changing them. Manas101 00:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Acheron Article Could I create an article about the River Acheron, since it is actually mentioned and seen in the game? I made one before, but you deleted it along with the other errors I did when incorrectly editing the articles back when I joined. If I recreate the article, I will do like I've been doing with other articles. Please tell me what you think of this idea. Manas101 22:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) General MoS for characters I don't think an infobox is in order, but I think voice credits would go better like this, than as trivia. I think the Bella page would do well as a model for other pages, with a few fixes: #Does the plot of the movie generally differ from the game? If not, it might be better to do version differences like this, where divergent continuities are in italics. #Character articles should probably use the image within the journal (at least for the damned), as well as the CGI art from the game itself. So, Bella's article should have an official image or at least screenshot of her tree form as the main image. Glorious CHAOS! 20:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Bella Alighieri I noticed that you're the one who started this page. Do you have a source for the last name? Only, the real woman was named Bella degli Abati, and I can't find any listing of her last name in my copy of the game, so it seems like speculation. Also, the "Alighieri" in Dante's name basically says that he's Alighiero's son, instead of being a modern surname.Glorious CHAOS! 00:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Malebolge Images im looking for the site where you found the Malebolge Images, can who ever knows the site please send me the link to Jccambel90@aol.com Adoption I took over in your absence. Leave me a message on my talk page if you ever return to the wiki. I adopted it yesterday. The Milkman 18:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC)